Heretofore, various electrical timing means have been proposed. However, such have either been found to be unreliable, costly and/or unable of application to various specific operating environments and few if any have been found to have the degree of flexibility required in order to easily provide the desired or required timing functions. Further, others have been found to be susceptible to being re-cycled during the actual timing phase of the operating cycle even where such re-cycling was deleterious to the overall system.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the above as well as other related and attendant problems.